1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a highly-effective small-sized synchronous motor suitable for use in a crystal clock or the like.
2. Prior Art
Recently, attempts have been made to lower the current consumption of crystal clocks. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 129970/1975, for example, this is conducted from the viewpoint of the dimensional ratio between a stator and rotor, by setting it to a value within a predetermined range.